if they had known befoe
by Queen Tigeress
Summary: a story about what might have happened if riddick and carolyn had knoown each other before the movie. before, during and after. not canon. RC


Author's note: ok, I've written a few stories, but this is my first one for Pitch Black. It's not canon, and I don't have anything from TCOR in here, because I didn't really like it! I mean it was ok, but Pitch Black was much better…except for the part where they killed off Carolyn…well I might have to fix that part. Hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, I don't own the place, the humans or the creatures. I am just a poor person writing this for some fun!

RBRRBRRBRRBRRBRRBRRBRRBRRBRRBR

"Richard, come help me with this cryochamber!" a man named Derek Riddick yelled to his nephew.

"Comin Uncle Derek," a large, shy boy of 15 called back. His name was Richard Barry Riddick, (AN.does anyone know what his middle name actually is?) and he had been helping his uncle for 10 years, ever since his parents had been killed in by a madman.

He trod over to where his uncle was struggling with one of the chambers that the passengers would be put in the next day. It was the last trip the two were going to make, Derek had decided he was too old to continue this line of work, and wanted his nephew, who was more like a son to him, to attend a terran school. This trip would be one of there longer ones, lasting 45 weeks. Once every week for an hour, Richard would be let out of his chamber, so that he could check on all the chambers and systems. He had been doing this since he was 10, and it was discovered that the cryo-gas didn't put him to sleep, like it did everyone else. He also had a medical condition where he had a very acute sense of smell. It was so acute, that he often based whether or not to like/trust someone, just on their smell. And he was always right.

The next day the passengers started showing up an hour before they were to lift off. Derek and Richard started showing them to their chambers. Men and women alike were on this trip. No mercs this time though, thank god. Rich never liked them, they scared him and he never liked their smell.

Then, he smelled it. It was the sweetest thing he'd every smelled, and he wanted to know who or what it was coming from. He got his answer when a family of four stepped up the ramp. The man said "I am Joshua Fry, this is my wife Alicia, and these are my daughters, Amanda and Carolyn. I believe we have reserved a group of four chambers?" the man asked of him.

Rich looked down at his list and said "right this way, sir. We have chambers 21-24 ready for you and your family." It was all he could do to turn his back on the four to lead the way. That amazing smell was coming from the girl, Carolyn. Her family all smell nice, but were nothing compared to her. As he lead them away he told them over his shoulder, "by the way, my name is Richard, and my uncle is the owner of this ship."

She was scared; she had never been in one of these chambers before. Whenever she had been on a ship before, the trips weren't long enough to warrant the use of the cryo-chambers. They were moving to a new world, so she and her younger sister could get better schooling. She was almost 15, and her sister had just turned 10. She watched as first Amanda was put in a chamber, and to sleep, then her mother. She looked at her father with scared eyes, as he was about to be put under as well.

"Excuse me, young man, but do you think you could put my daughter under first? You see, she's never been in a cryo-chamber before, and I want to make sure she's alright," he asked of Richard.

"Of course sir. Just step into the chamber miss. That's right. It's alright. I'm just going to close the door, turn on the valve for the gas, and before you know it, you'll be waking up on Karos VI." He gently shut the door on the frightened girl, and then turned the nozzle for the gas, and she was asleep. Her father was next, and he went back for more passengers.

Before he knew it, it was time for him to get in his own chamber. Luckily, it was just across from Carolyn's so that he could watch her the whole trip, and make sure she was alright.

A week later his chamber opened up, and he was let out. He got some actual food, checked all the systems then checked on Carolyn's chamber. She had been frozen with a look of fear on her face, and he hated seeing it every time he looked up. He wished there was something he could do. And then it came to him. He worked the rest of that hour, and for the next 4 weeks all hours, except when he looked everything over, was spent on working on his project.

The fifth week they were out in space, he stepped out of his chamber, looked over the systems, the turned to her chamber, and, after pressing some buttons so that the opening of the door wasn't noticed, he pressed the OPEN button.

She awoke, feeling weird. It took her a moment to relize where she was, and then she looked around. She saw the boy who had shown her family their chambers, and been so nice to her standing in front of her. '_He has nice eyes'_ she thought of the soulful choclatey brown.

He smiled up at her and said "hello, my name is Richard B Riddick."


End file.
